


trust exercise

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Blindfolds, Kinktober, Multi, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Polyamory, Sensory Deprivation, an unconventional way of dealing with trauma for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Belated) Kinktober day 3: sensory deprivation (Byleth/Sylvain/Felix/Dimitri)





	trust exercise

**Author's Note:**

> another potentially longer piece i've lost the energy for... there's not a whole lot of actual sex going on in any of my kinktober fics so far. hn.

He’s come to know many kinds of darkness intimately over the years. There had been the endless night as he’d awaited his execution, the endless drip of water from the ill-maintained prison walls the only way to count the time; then, later, there had been the shadowed halls of what had once been the monastery he’d considered home, lit only by flickering firelight on the nights when he couldn’t stand the oppressive silence any longer, daring all who saw the light to come closer and try their luck. This is - different. The velvety blackness of the cloth tied over his remaining sighted eye is  _ different _ . Peaceful, almost.

Strange, to be at peace like this - sightless, defenseless, stripped of his armor both in the literal and figurative sense. He should be on his feet, ready to run, to fight, tooth and claw like the beast he’s become, not on his knees, hands oddly light without their gauntlets resting at his sides. He should-

“You still with us, Your Highness?”

Warm breath against his ear. Sylvain. He swallows, nodding his head curtly. He’s here. The prison cell is but a memory, and the halls of Garreg Mach are once more filled with light and the bustle of an army - a ragtag one, but still - readying themselves for their duty. There is only here and now, and the three presences he can feel in the room with him.

“Can you speak up?” It’s nearly the same tone Byleth would have used back in their classroom, firm but encouraging, and it sends a pang of nostalgia through his chest. “It’d be helpful to have verbal confirmation, considering…”

_ Considering  _ what they’re doing.  _ A trust exercise _ . That’s what the former professor had called it, their face as serious as ever.  _ I know it’s been difficult for you, Dimitri. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through, but - you can trust us. I know it’ll take time, but- _

“I’m fine,” he grates out. His voice still feels… rusted, when he speaks. He’s needed words so rarely, these past five years.

He can’t sense Felix by touch - not like Sylvain’s warmth by his side, or Byleth’s gentle hand resting in his hair, but he can feel him close by, his energy tangled and tense as it’s always been. “You two ought to be careful,” he mutters. “Cornered beasts are known to bite.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind that.” He can  _ hear  _ Sylvain’s wink. Even in the midst of war, he’s changed so little - despite the ravages of the times they live in, he and Felix have remained so like the children he once knew, and Byleth is… well, they’re still  _ Byleth _ , steadfast and stoic. And here he is - not a shred is left of that young prince he’d once been, even if he were inclined to search for one.

“We’re not cornering you,” Byleth reassures him, stroking his hair softly. “The moment anything is too much, tell us, and we’ll stop. Whatever you need.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dimifeli).


End file.
